Msimmo
|place = 11/16 |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 18 |season2 = 35 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 23/24 |challenges2 = 0 |votesagainst2 = 3 |days2 = 5 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 23 |tribalwins = 1 |individualwins = 0 |totalchallengewins = 1 |totalvotes = 6 }} also known as Matthew is a contestant on and . Matthew was placed in the dismal Rawaki tribe of Kiribati, Matthew's game mostly consisted of an 8 challenge losing streak where he lost multiple of his tribemates, swapped into a 4-1 minority, where he had nowhere else to hide and was voted out by his new tribe. Profile Name(Age): Matthew (16) Tribe Designation: Rawaki Current Residence: Brisbane, Australia Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Skyping with 7 Reality TV Stars (and counting) as well as meeting my inspiration in life. '''Inspiration in Life: Shannen Doherty - A 90‘s actress that had a bad reputation but was struck with cancer in 2015. Her ability to embrace life and disprove her reputation is admirable and she’s an absolutely lovely person today. If she can shake off the public’s perception amidst cancer then I can do anything. Hobbies: Binge-watching Survivor. Listening to music. Scrolling through social media. Pet Peeves: When people make spelling or grammatical errors, especially on official platforms like a bio or paper. Also the people that are unforgiving or don’t give another chance. Like we all make mistakes and say things we don’t necessarily mean so why send all your hate at someone for it? Are you not human? Try and put yourself in their shoes, wouldn’t you want to another chance to make things right? If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A music player, not necessarily my phone but something to listen to music with. A partner or friend, someone to spend your time with, even a stranger if I have to. A bed, I could go without showering and even eating but damn I need that soft pillow and blanket to crawl into. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Todd Herzog. He played extremely strategic, relied on his social ability and developed an awesome game despite not being physically great, at all. I feel like I’m in the same boat because I have 0 strength. Just like him, minus the gay. Reason for being on Survivor: This is the best social experiment in the world. 16 strangers all fighting to win. It’s so fascinating watching relationships build and break. I really want to play and show that I’ve got what it takes to fight it all and go as far as I can. Why do you think you will be Sole Survivor: I'm pretty reasonable, I get things and I think I can relate well to a lot of people just naturally. I’m also pretty intelligent. I’m not trying to be cocky but I’ve got good street smarts and I do well in school. I think this will help in lasting far into the game. Voting History Survivor: Mount Olympus Profile Tribe: Stefani Hometown: Brisbane, Australia Current Residence: Brisbane, Australia Personal Claim To Fame: Skyping with now 8 Reality Stars, as well as getting a video of 80 saying 'Hi' personally to me. Pretty cool. Inspiration in Life: Still Shannen Doherty. Inspired me a lot. Pet Peeves: When people don't understand that there's 2 sides to every story. Just take a second to think about what the other person is doing or how they might see a situation. We're all living different lives, no one has the right answer to everything. Previous Finishes: 11th Favorite Past Moment: Winning immunity at that first challenge. That's the only time I ever felt what it was like. It all kind of went downhill from there so yeah #RawakiFlops. Let's get that trending. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: I have a lot of respect for my Rawaki tribe mates that made merge. Rhone, Andrea and Elizabeth, y'all did great. But if I had to choose one, Andrea. She actually managed to outlast someone from Orona, the rest of us 7 didn't. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Kathy. What a lunatic. Why Did You Come Back?: I was robbed the first time. There's no other way to say it. I was put on a destructive and weak tribe and stayed there after the swap. I tried my hardest to win those challenges and actually stay in the game, people just stayed loyal to Orona. I deserve to have a second chance to show I actually do have what it takes to play this game when you're not constantly losing challenge, after challenge, after challenge. Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Matthew was the highest-placing contestant on Kiribati ''to never be a member of Orona. *With 1 win and 10 losses, Matthew has the worst challenge record of any two-time player on 703. *Matthew was the only 11th place finisher to return for ''Mount Olympus. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Kiribati Contestants Category:Rawaki Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Mount Olympus Contestants Category:Stefani Tribe Category:23rd Place